Past, Present, Destiny and Future
by Redenzione
Summary: Kaiba/Tea. Seto/Teana. The group are stuck in ancient Egypt and run across a past none know or even understand. 3/4. IMPORTANT A/N.
1. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any of its affiliates.

* * *

**Past**

"Why the hell are we still here? I've had enough of this farce already, unlike the rest of you I actually have more important things to do."

While the reaction Seto Kaiba got from Yugi's friends was worth the whinging, he still meant the words with every bone in his body. He did have more important things to worry about, Mokuba for a start. Seto sneered to himself, he could hit below the belt and take aim at the Mutts sister, or Yugi's grandfather however they were already having trouble controlling the raging dog and the group was supposed to be incognito.

While he appreciated the gravity of the situation, he didn't appreciate what 'incognito' meant. The 'no-talking' was wonderful, as they couldn't really talk without giving themselves away, and he had heard enough of their voices to last him quadruple lives. However the clothes he had to wear were another story entirely. He refused to look down on account of wanting to rip his clothing off and burn them ceremoniously. He could only imagine the look on his brother's face when he got back home.

A lifetime of mocking would be inevitable, hopefully he could avoid the blackmail photo, if not, all authority he had would be lost in a swarm of itchy, barely there wool-like fabric. While his almost toga-like clothing was awful, at least it wasn't as bad as the rest.

He allowed himself a cruel chuckle inside his head. The Mutt was wearing nothing but a bottom half that looked like a giant nappy; it had not gone down well but had been the only thing left. Fortunately and finally some of his thought to be long-lost common-sense had jump-started and they had managed to get him into the clothing with less hassle than usual. The rest of them had the same knee-length skirt and bolt of fabric over the shoulder as he did. However Devlin, and Yugi were given head-dresses that while he should have had one, he steadfastly refused.

His dignity was already in enough tatters as it was, the last thing he needed was something he could barely balance on the top of his head that looked like a golden peacock. He didn't care wether or not he would be recognised in the run from the alcove to the leaving point. He would be gone and nothing in this forsaken place would be his problem. The luckiest in term of dress in his opinion was the cheerleader. She had on a small shift that covered her shoulders and the rest of her body to the knees. She also didn't have to deal with a head-dress.

She, astoundingly, seemed to be enjoying herself while watching the festivities. She had decided to make the most of being stuck in ancient Egypt and to his utter irritation; she and Yugi had decided to study their previous live in great detail.

The Pharaoh, Shadi and Isis obviously were the only ones who knew of their existence and had hidden them above the golden hall in the alcoves that hid them from view, but allowed them all access vision lest they would miss the signal indicating they were able to begin moving.

The plan while risky was the only one they had that was able to have them getting back to their time, unfortunately it had to happen only on the one night that the Pharaoh was supposed to be hosting a party – one that he couldn't cancel. Kaiba found this ridiculous and had voiced his opinions, loudly. He didn't care about ancient traditions; all he wanted was to leave this cursed place and block it from his mind altogether. Obviously he had been ignored, and fortunately for them there was nothing he could do, technically his company wasn't around yet, and as a result, his power was useless.

Despite that annoying little setback he had kept an eye on his own sorcerous incarnation and he had found that one of his fellow leaders looked exactly like Mokuba, something he found rather amusing, and would tease his brother about when he got

back, it was unfortunate that camera's would not work in this time, most likely because they hadn't been invented yet. Otherwise he would have a doozy of a photo for blackmail, Mokuba, grapes, wine, women and a large fern was something that would no doubt make the boy blush, especially since his hidden laziness was something Kaiba would constantly tease him about.

The photos would have also been helpful for the rest of them. The dice-master was another aristocrat however compared to the Pharaoh's cache of slaves and Seto's he was severely out-classed. However Gardener had comforted him by indicating that while he didn't have as much, it was more than Taylor or Wheeler had.

The two had immediately glared at their friend as they noticed themselves pouring wine and cutting up grapes for the fellow parties. Kaiba had smirked when he noticed the blonde idiot was fanning him for a few seconds before being summoned out the doors.

It had taken Yugi, Gardener and Taylor to stop Wheeler from cursing up a storm and giving themselves away. To be found was almost instant death on their behalf. And while he didn't say it, he was thankful to the three for stopping the idiot. He wasn't ready to die just yet.

The drinking, talking and general enjoyment continued for at least an hour before a loud noise startled the hidden group. Seto turned to see the Pharaoh slowly raising his staff and then forcing it down to create the sound they had heard. He repeated this gesture a few more times and a quiet hush fell onto the room. The roaring candles were dimmed slightly; Kaiba almost missed the setting up of the drums in every corner of the room.

The beat that started was slow and sensual and the incense burning, along with the dimmed light set the soft ambiance, he looked to his left and noticed that the geek squad was looking interested in the scene. He scoffed loudly and turned his head away, he didn't want to watch whatever show the Pharaoh had cooked up when his main priority should have been to send them home.

A slow rustling alerted him and he turned his head back to the left, hearing a squawk of indignation he noticed that Gardener had swayed on her seat in shock while Wheeler, Devlin and Honda had slowly morphed into silent giggles and Yugi was in between the two emotions. He turned to his friend and tried to comfort her as she watched the figures emerge from the rustling curtain, "well at least we know where the dancing came from?"

She slowly turned to glare at her friend and looked back to herself, "a belly-dancer?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the lower level of the grand hall. The multitude of gold was offset by the costumes the crowd of colourfully dressed girls had on. Their tiny skirts could barely pass for anything except underwear but the large see-through pieces of fabric running down their legs swayed tantalizingly. The sparkling beads that hung down from the front of the tiny pieces of fabric too miniscule to be called a 'top,' rustled against their flat stomachs as they twisted sinuously, their hips shimmied and some of the tassels hanging down from their bikini like tops swayed with their body movements.

He watched the Pharaoh beckon over a few slaves, including Gardener's incarnation, with amusement he noticed the girl look sightly lovingly toward him. Looks like nothing had changed within 3000 years.

He turned his head back towards his own incarnate; he sat alone, with a few slaves at his feet feeding each other food, he was pleased to notice that unlike the other nobles that while he had opulence, and showed it off to its full extent – his throne being a focal point, a massive gold and ivory structure decorated with jewels and images depicting battles that been won by him and on his behalf- he didn't need people to feed him or fan him or in any way do things for him that he could not do for himself.

Kaiba was cut of by musings as he saw the dancers glide out of the hall, amidst groans from the men and the torches blaze hotly.

"There's the sign!" Captain Obvious; more commonly known as Yugi, exclaimed as loudly as allowed. They slowly made their way slowly through the alcoves, careful not to been seen, or heard on Wheelers account. They had made it out off the hall without any major problems and were to meet Isis at the rendezvous point.

The run wasn't very long, however the leaving point was down the end of an adjacent hallway which happened to be a slave quarters. Thankfully most of slaves were working on the celebration, but over the years the group had, or some of the group, had learnt caution.

They paused at the doors and Yugi and Joey peeked around the corners, once it was clear they once again began to run. "C'mon guys, almost home!"

"Wheeler, shut your mouth and keep running!" Unfortunately for them Joey rarely ever listened to Kaiba, and stopped in the middle of the hallway making the tall teenager slam into the blonde and onto the floor. "You clumsy idiot! I thought dogs for all their faults, had one redeeming quality, obviously not!"

"Listen here Kaiba!" Joey was cut off by Tristan who dragged him through a doorway and behind a large hanging curtain and hissed at him to be quiet. Yugi, Téa and a reluctant Kaiba joined them a few seconds later.

Hidden behind the large golden curtains with the geek squad wasn't high on his priority list of things to accomplish in his life, however he couldn't exactly move and neither could they. The incarnation of Téa removed herself of her golden earrings before walking into the next room. The current version had created a peeking hole for herself, and when they were in the clear she motioned for all of them to run for it.

The curtains were flung aside and the dash started however as soon as they had taken two steps they heard the nearby murmuring of voices. Panicking, Wheeler and Taylor tried to run for it but were stopped by Yugi halfway across the room, Yugi finally managed to push them to the other side of the room to hide behind the hanging curtains while Kaiba pulled Gardener by the arm and dragged her back behind the other they had previously used. Trying to calm their beating hearts, and harsh breaths, the group stood stock still behind their subsequent curtains. Small slivers where the curtains met opened up slightly, enough for them to see through.

Footsteps echoed loudly as the beads hanging down from her archway were pushed aside. Tristan managed to a hand over Wheeler's mouth to hide the shocked gasp as the High Priest made his way into the room. Yugi looked at him through the curtain to which he returned a glare and turned away from snootily. Whatever was about to happen it didn't interest him, all he wanted was to go home and this moment was delaying it.

More rustling occurred and the first version of Gardener reappeared wearing a long shirt and another small top. She was pushing a twisted snake-like bangle up her left arm before she noticed who had entered her chambers. She stopped her actions abruptly and stared at the High Priest with shock. The blood left her face as she let her arms fall to her sides.

He smirked softly.

Unfortunately for her, he had placed himself in front of her doorway, the one that led to the way out, and to get to it, she had to pass him and she was more than sure that he would not let her pass until he had done what he had come here to do.

She bowed low, "how can I help you my lord-" She felt his fingers trace the back of her neck and stiffened, "now, now none of that," he murmured softly tracing the long curls that strategically fell out of her bun, "you remember what I said?"

His hand traced up to her jaw and lifted her out of her bow, she looked him in the eye with undisguised anger making him halter with his movements. He knew she would be upset, but not this much. "I remember, _very_ well. _My Lord_."

His hand gripped her cheek, "call me by my name." She growled softly and wrenched her face out of his grip and fixed up her skirts, "If you will excuse me, I am already late-" Again she was interrupted as she brushed past him, he had grabbed her at her elbow and spun her back into his chest.

Téa could see the agape looks upon Yugi, Joey and Tristan's face, and was sure that her own matched; she chanced a look up at Kaiba and was pleased to see that he was looking as shocked and confused as herself. She looked back to the scene in front of her to listen in.

"I beg you would let me go, My-"

"My name Téana… use it." He bent his head to talk into her ear. It looked almost intimate however Téa knew better.

Wrenching herself from his grasp she resisted the urge to slap him soundly and instead hissed her torment at the man responsible for it. "You sold me!" The high priest didn't blink at her harsh words; he wouldn't wince at the truth.

Téa gasped from behind the curtain and looked up at Kaiba with an angry glare, he raised an uncaring eyebrow, she shook her head, "looks like some things never change." Kaiba bristled at her whisper but continued to stare out the small peep-hole.

She glared at him with a trembling mouth; her words were clipped as she avoided his wandering hands. "you, stupid, arrogant, cruel, ee-jit! You come in here, after months, without… so much as an explanation?"

Her eyes were a vivid blue and sparkling with unshed tears, she clenched her hands as he stood there, taking in every word silently. "The pharaoh? The person you are around most? You knew!"

"Téana.." Seto murmured walking forward with slight anguish in his tone. She backed away from him quickly, "you _knew_ how much I cared for you," she whispered desperately and bowed her head as though ashamed of what she felt. "and that…I would have to see you, all the time, with her. And I wouldn't…be able to do anything but watch as you- don't touch me!"

She avoided him again much to his consternation, a few drops had fallen from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "It didn't matter to you, it didn't matter how I felt – seeing you everyday with her. Because as long as the great High Priest Seto was happy!... Nothing else could be wrong."

Tea watched with surprising sadness at the girls entreaty, she obviously loved this man very much, something Téa found hard to understand. She looked again at Kaiba and was not surprised to seem him scowling with disinterest. She resisted the urge to punch him and turned back to the scene.

"…a part of me was so glad that you were happy, I watched you smile everyday and you were so much calmer than you used to be." The girl smiled beautifully, wrenching the heart of nearly everyone in the room. "but another part was jealous that it wasn't me that made you that happy – I thought that maybe you would perhaps come back to me – but then Kisara came to us, beautiful and shining and explained that we would be leaving the household – to join another."

Her eyes closed as though reliving that painful moment. The High Priest had remained silent as she let out her anguish. "The Pharaoh's palace. A place of pure fantasy. Other than having freedom it was the best place to be." She opened her eyes, "or at least that's how you're wife explained it would be."

The mention of his deceased wife did not change the face of the High Priest as he just stood there.

Swallowing back her tears Téana continued, "she was such a lovely person, it was impossible to hate her, and what was worse she didn't even know about me." He voice gained momentum as sadness gave way to anger. "She made sure that I would be placed in a position were I would be noticed by not only the two of you when you came to visit, but by the Pharaoh himself."

Scoffing loudly she started to move around her room distractedly, "she said that maybe I could do the same for the Pharaoh as what she had done for you, as I was such a beautiful person." She paused and a silence fell over the room.

The hidden parties tried not to move lest they drew attention from themselves.

"She made sure that I was happy and that I would be taken care of well as I was one of the most loyal and dedicated slaves she had ever met. She didn't know about me and she still found a way to make me feel guilty. " The dancer let out a harsh laugh "and to top it all off," she looked him straight in the eyes. "she smiled at me, when I left for the palace, and said 'good luck, I will miss you.'"

She glared at him "She didn't want me to leave. It wasn't Kisara who tried to set me up with the Pharaoh, it was you. You wanted me out of the house and instead of being brave enough to tell me, you found a way to make sure you didn't look like the villain." She took a breath and stopped her pacing. "I figured it out, unfortunately for you, I don't know why and right now I don't care, I have a dance to perform for my Pharaoh's birthday-"

Kaiba almost growled out loud, he was stuck in time behind a dirty curtain because the Pharaoh couldn't cancel his birthday? And people called him selfish!

"… So I would appreciate it if you would never darken my doorway again."

He was still in front of her doorway but she moved towards him anyway, she had to get away from him for the last time. She could almost smell the alcohol from the fire-breathers as she made her way to the door.

Téa jumped and accidentally jostled Kaiba as the Priest's arm shot out and curled around the dancer's waist. Kaiba glared down at her and she glared back while whispering an apology, to which he scoffed making her jostle him again before turning to look back at the struggle.

"Let go of me Seto!" The jingling of her beads and bracelets became louder as her struggling became more desperate.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to stay faithful to my wife when I saw you everyday?"

Téa let out a gasp at that and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth making another clapping sound. She turned her head and stood stock still with eyes wide looking up at Kaiba who was scowling at her idiocy. She slowly removed her hands and dared a glance through the curtains, she blanched and turned back towards the scene before her.

"… I loved Kisara so much, so very much." Téa watched the other women turn her head away from the man in front of her. "And to see and watch you everyday, tempting me to have you constantly, when I already had someone to love" Seto stopped and took a deep breath. "was more than I can handle." He gave Téana a piercing glance that made her stop breathing.

"I had to make sure that I would not fail, not only myself, but my wife. So I did the only thing I could think off."

"The only thing you could think of? How about freedom!"

"I couldn't!" The roar of his voice silenced her, and she trembled slightly as he buried his nose into her sweet-smelling hair. "With you free, there was nothing to stop me from finding you and keeping you. It would have been easy to come to you always and forever. But I couldn't, so I-"

Kaiba watched the man swallow and reverently run his hands up the woman's body, it was awkward to say the least, especially when the woman's look-a-like was next to him, blushing up a storm. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what the others were doing over in yonder curtain.

"I – I sent you to the Pharaoh. Where not only was my marriage stopping me, but my promise of friendship and fealty to my lordship, and the law. One man is not able to be with another's slave unless given permission. And I could not ask permission."

She had stopped moving during his slight speech and was now just standing, her face looked tired and withdrawn, Téa noticed that her hands were the only part of her body left trembling.

"and I don't intend to."

Seven heads whipped around to look at the High Priest with shock, his voice had gotten harsher and the sadness and aching tenderness had vanished to be replaced with anger, and what looked like passionate lust.

"Kisara is gone, and I will miss her. But I have noticed something. I was happy when I had the both of you, yet when you left Téana, I became nothing. I played happy for my wife, but I was not. I was nothing without you. Just an empty shell. She was my wife. You are my love."

Seto grasped her arms tightly and moved her backwards towards the table in the centre of the room, his eyebrows had tightened and determination opposed her face that showed shock and confusion. "And you were mine first."

In a flurry of passion and never-ceasing love, clothes were ripped off, jewellery left harsh marks on soft skin, brands of tongue and teeth lashed on both bodies, cries of passion and tormented relief came, once, twice, more than thrice. Perspiration dripped down her breasts that he suckled on, hands admired his strong chest. Her long supple legs were massaged and wrapped around his waist. The two bodied interlocked and seemed to forget the passing off time as all that mattered were each other. The explosion racked their bodies and she arched into him clutching at his hair for control that was long gone. Their cries echoed through her room and soon all was left was their harsh breathing.

He came around first and cupped her face with long fingers and kissed her again. She kissed him back and whispered something that made him kiss her again. She nodded and left him carry her into the back room. It was a few moments before either curtain moved.

Slowly the group emerged, faces of white, green and red followed. Yugi coughed. "well…"

Kaiba, although still red-faced managed to keep a commanding voice, "this will never be repeated to anyone are we understood." Nods and squeaks came from the surrounding people he wished he had never heard off. Satisfied he straightened out and tried to look as dignified as possible in a skirt. "Lets go."

For once no argument was forthcoming as the group set off at a hurried pace, they fortunately met no-one and met an impatient and worried Shadi and Isis at the end of the hallway, "Are you all alright? What happened."

Shadi frowned as two green, white and red faces stammered and avoided his question but brushed it off as Isis placed them in position. Ancient words engulfed the golden walls and before a bright flash of light smothered her vision Isis tapped her Millennium necklace.

~*~*~

"You should not interfere Isis." Shadi muttered as the walked back to the festivities a few moments later. She smiled slightly, "neither should you, but I know you looked into their minds to see what happened. Why should I not see what the future holds for them?"

Shadi blushed uncharacteristically as he remembered what he saw, the two rounded the corner and the first thing he noticed was that the two were not back from their own private festivities. He scowled and looked towards the Pharaoh who thankfully didn't seem to notice. He turned to the seer, "what did you see?" Isis smiled.

"Nothing that you wont soon see yourself. History is being made tonight and one would not wish to mess with it."

* * *

End.

This has taken me forever to finish and obviously somewhere along the way this is going to need proper closure. I think the next in this 'history universe' will also perhaps be a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. However it will focus on Kaiba and Téa with (perhaps) some flashbacks to Seto and Téana. I haven't really thought of it yet. Teana is a name I found on Wikipedia, it is a name used for Tea's incarantion on a playstation game methinks.

I hope you enjoyed this and some feedback would be most appreciative, especially since this is my first Yu Gi Oh! Fanfic.


	2. Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Nor any of its affiliates.

Song lyrics in Italics: Game over by Alexa Vega, Breaking Inside by Shinedown.

A/N: I **fully** recommend you read "Past" before this, however it is not imperative. :D

* * *

_Kodak Theatre, USA. August 15__th__._

The chatter was loud and echoed through the ballroom. Clinks of the knives and forks and spoons against the rims of the soup bowls for the first course of the meal followed. Wines and beers were poured in abundance; spirits were swallowed with a bit more caution.

The heavy perfume made Yugi's nose twitch, he sneezed once or twice while blushing heavily as Rebecca fussed over him, asking him if he was alright or catching a cold. What she didn't know, that in her effort to appear more sophisticated with the likes of "Viv" and Mai, she was making Yugi sneeze more.

Yugi heard a chuckle next to him; he blushed as the sneer of Kaiba was forthcoming. Joey, Tristan and Duke had also hid their laughter – not as well as Kaiba however Rebecca – smart as she was hadn't seemed to notice.

The group of them sat on the adjacent table to Pegasus who had only a few people at his table. He had made his apologies to both Kaiba and Yugi that he had to make cuts, and while yes, they were rather spectacular duellists – and business owners in their own rights, he thought they would prefer to sit together, rather than apart.

Yugi had smiled and thanked him for his "thoughtfulness." Kaiba didn't say anything, the last thing he wanted to do was sit at the same table as that freak show, the man had a special throne made for himself, just for this occasion! Although grudgingly Kaiba had to admit, he would have preferred Pegasus who could ignore him, rather than Siegfried who lived to antagonise him. That berk was sitting a few tables down, with his little brother, the satisfaction that Siegfried wasn't within 100 metres of the head table was enough for Kaiba to stand sitting with the geek squad for what seemed an eternity.

Pegasus had managed to turn what could have been a simple dinner, into a circus. After every course there was some sort of performance. The first course was already being cleared away and Kaiba could see the curtains in front of him moving, Mokuba was shifting next to him impatiently, "when will we see Téa, Seto?"

Kaiba started, and tried to stop the rising blush on his cheeks. He looked down at his brother, "I don't know Mokuba, I had no idea she was even here she's not a duellist."

"Neither is Tristan but he's here, and Duke prefers Dungeon Dice Monsters. I heard from Yugi that Téa was performing tonight – dancing and doing something else apparently its top secret!" Mokuba's enthusiasm for his friend was almost nauseating. Especially since the only thing that came to mind when Téa was mentioned was Egyptian cotton. Ripped, Egyptian cotton.

* * *

_Flashback: Ancient Egypt._

"Téana…" the soothing sigh made her smile, she felt the hand on her thigh and rolled on her back towards her lover obligingly, she was met with a languorous kiss of tongue and soft nips.

He pulled back only slightly and she ran a finger under his chin, "good morning my -"

He frowned and pulled back even further. "I thought I told you, when we are alone there is nothing between us. No titles, no rules." He leaned in again to kiss her and smirked as he made himself more comfortable, "no barriers…"

She laughed at his roaming hands; she pulled away from his lips gasping while he continued down her cheeks and neck. "If had let me finish you impatient man. You wouldn't have had to interrupt with such irritation."

He mumbled something against her neck which made her giggle again, "let me start again." He was still kissing her chest and nodding the affirmative, "good morning my love."

She felt him still slightly before the tiniest kiss on her breast made her smile.

* * *

_Kodak Theatre, USA – August 15__th_

He closed his eyes as that particular remembrance – one that he had just recently come across in dreams that whatever he did, never seemed to leave his subconscious. It was one of the most vivid encounters he had ever experienced. When he woke up he was always shaking.

With desire.

He always could feel himself hard, aching, consumed with his desire for something that he had never experienced. But something that seem bone chillingly familiar. The taste of her lips and skin from the heat. The smell of her hair – citrus. The smoothness of her skin. Her hair was like silk falling down to her buttocks and over his torso as she had arched her back while bouncing away.

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked around the ballroom. Thankfully no one was looking in his direction. He commanded his eyes to look up at the stage as the men were setting up – slow and incompetent as usual. If he closed his eyes another flash of a memory would hit him. And he was unsure if he could take it.

It had taken him months before he had realised that no matter what he did – medicine, warm milk before sleep, three blankets, an old teddy bear from his Sesame Street phase –He could not get her, or her naked body out of his dreams.

He could tell, blindfolded out of thousands of women who she was just by touch, taste or smell. Her moans of pleasure were ingrained within his cranium, bunched next to important data that within a business meeting somehow seemed to become less imperative.

He clutched at his knee underneath the table so that no one – especially his brother, could notice his rising frustration as his thoughts led him far astray. Even with his eyes open.

He swallowed imperceptibly and mused over their first private encounter since they had gotten back to Domino, while ignoring the current soulful singer upon the stage.

It had taken a full month before she was able to look him in the eye again and another full month to stop blushing. The way back from Egypt, on that blasted cruise ship he could describe as being the worst time of his entire life.

Not only did Mokuba manage to take a picture (which he found a week later and burned- much to his brother's dismay) but he was stuck with the geek squad, who instead of hating him, were embarrassed to be around him. Téa hadn't fared much better, it had left the two of them alone at meal times with Mokuba asking one question per second.

It was only toward the end of the journey home that they finally managed to start talking to her, they didn't meet each others eyes however but it was still better than nothing, and he was getting sick of avoiding Mokuba's questions of "what did you do over there?" Téa's full on red face made it clear she understood the double entendre, unintentional on Mokuba's behalf but nevertheless a reminder of what their past selves had done.

Toward the end of their third month back in Japan she had come to visit him. He had been sipping on a glass of water and almost dropped it when Roland's face blinked onto the security video and asked if "Miss Téa Gardener could please come up." Roland had glanced at him curiously when he had stuttered incoherently and smirked when he had said yes.

It wasn't often that Téa was mentioned. Only when Mokuba asked about Yugi or the rest of them in general were she talked about – if not only in passing. And every time Roland would not fail to give his all-knowing smirk. Kaiba hadn't given him any bonuses for the holidays, which frustratingly, only made his security guard, smirk all the more.

Kaiba could remember it like it was only yesterday. It had been a Saturday, warm with not a cloud in the sky. He had sat glaring at his screen waiting for the ding of the elevator outside his door. When he had finally heard it, the uncharacteristic slight jump of his fingers made him press the wrong button on his computer, the loud beeping made him close the laptop quickly as Téa made her way over to him thanking Roland as he walked back to the elevator.

* * *

_Domino City, Japan. June 27__th_

He appraised her, subtle about it, he was pleased to see that she was generally covered up. He could handle just having her bare arms –ones that had wrapped around his neck while riding waves of searing pleasure - placed in front of him, anything else and the flashbacks would start coming full force.

She looked nervous but determined, an unusual combination, "well?" He wasn't as harsh as usual, something that annoyed him. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of being weird around you."

Straight to the point, something he respected. "It's not my fault, your insecurities are your own Gardener don't drag me into this foolishness-"

"You were there!" She interrupted him heatedly slapping her hands on her hips; silence filled his high office as they glared at each other. "You haven't been to school in forever-"

He let out a cruel chuckle at that making her falter. His eyes were penetrating, "you flatter yourself to think I haven't been to school because of the need to avoid you." He stood up abruptly making her step back.

His smirked at her apprehension and walked around his desk, the white suit fit his body well and Téa tried to avoid looking anywhere below his neck, she didn't want the dreams to come back to haunt her.

* * *

_Flashback: Ancient Egypt_.

Téana hated being in the same room as him, twice she had almost over-poured her Pharaoh's drink, twice too many. She was never one to make mistakes, let alone the same one twice.

Unless of course she counted making love with the High Priest a mistake. Which now she did.

Set and his wife Kisara, who had been overjoyed to see her again, sat directly next to the Pharaoh for the banquet. Kisara had tried to hold a conversation with her however Set had stopped her, explaining that servants did not talk to the upper class at meal times.

The Pharaoh had smiled gently at the blushing blue-haired women, "it is alright my friend," he gestured at Téana to come refill their drinks, "I'm sure later in the evening when dinner is over Téana would not mind staying to appease your wife about her wonderful life in the palace."

Everybody around the table laughed except Set. Téana finished filled the Pharaohs drink before pulling away, "Are you thinking perhaps thinking too hard Téana?"

Her skirts swished as she turned obediently, "no my lord." Her voice was musical, and far too near for Set's liking, everything about her was tempting – the way The Pharaoh liked them. Tempting, but so far out of everyone else's reach.

The Pharaoh motioned to the almost empty drink sitting in front of her old lover, swallowing and unable to do anything but obey, she walked back to the table, avoiding his eyes. She trembled slightly as she poured the drink, Téana could feel his eyes on her, intense, she smiled at Kisara who smiled back brightly. Pulling back and wiping the edge of the jug, Téana prepared to walk away.

* * *

_Domino City, Japan. June 27__th_

Téa tried to ignore the memory floating about her consciousness as Kaiba stood in front of her, she barely made it to his neck his head was bent down hands in his pockets and he was smirking. His nonchalant attitude annoyed her – as it always did. And from previous experience she knew anything she said would basically go unheard.

They were both silent for a long while. Him with self satisfaction within her acute embarrassment, and her due to the fact that there was only one thing she could say maybe to get a rise out of him. Again there was a problem with that as what spilled out of her mouth could backfire against her.

"The dreams-"

It was abrupt and embarrassing, yet it was all she needed to say. She looked up into the wide blue eyes of what she couldn't believe was the incarnation of her past lover. He was looking at her – his cheeks slowly blooming with embarrassment. Knowing she was in the same boat continuing to bait him would not help – especially since they were so close.

"I've had them too." She took a deep breath. The vulnerability in her eyes made him believe her. "I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of them, but nothing worked." Her voice got quieter toward the end. Her next question was hesitant, "have you found any way to-"

Turning away and stalking to his large view of the city he cut her off sharply, "if I had I would have come to school already."

Her face bloomed red. She supposed that he had no options. He had a job and was a genius; school was nothing but a formality, while for her it was necessity.

He was standing; one arm leaned up against the glass, looking immaculate –except the haggard look upon his face. The memories were doing their work. Taking their tole on the both of them. Edging them to the point where something had to be done – anything.

The nature of the dreams gave them the only clue they had to go on. It stood between them like a giant chasm. Slowing being filled with sexual tension, urging them to meet in the middle and then fall away as they gave way to pleasure.

She stood there helpless, he had been her last hope – she hadn't told her parents, nor any of her friends. It was something that had been pushed under the rug. Never to be brought up again. There was no way she could afford a psychiatrist or dream reader on her own. She supposed she should have thanked him – if he had gone to school it would have made things much more difficult yet he had allowed her to go without having him as a distraction.

"I'm working on something." She looked up from her shoes while he talked to glass. "I don't know how long it will take, nor if it will work – but I promise you I'll keep trying."

The unspoken rang between them.

**I have to.**

_Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside._

She swallowed audibly. "Thank you Kaiba –in the meantime I'll-"

"**Do nothing."**He cut her off again, harsher than before, fist clenching against the glass, "The last thing I need is for anyone to hear about this."

Téa glared at him. "If you had let me finish you impatient mphff!" No sooner had she started the sentence had he blanched and nearly tipped over his chair in his hurry to clap a hand over her mouth.

"**Do not finish that sentence."**His voice was gravely and low, almost threatening. Her eyes were wide with surprise. He kept his hand upon her until she realized what she had said.

"_**If had let me finish you impatient man. You wouldn't have had to interrupt with such irritation." **_

It was almost a replica of the dream. She shivered as he removed his hand and let it hang at his side, almost brushing the skin of her arm.

_Cause baby there's a part of me that hit the wall._

Being this close to her a second time was enough to test his patience. And he had stopped thinking rationally – since she had mentioned the dreams, they were the only thing on his mind. With the object of them within his grasp, Seto Kaiba was not one to let things go so easily.

_I don't want to live, to waste another day._

It was their first kiss – in this time. Slow and tentative as he bent his head down to meet her lips, while she rose up on her toes to greet him. It was just lips on lips for the first few seconds before she lost her balance and had to put her hands on his chest to steady herself. They broke scant inches before she moved in closed and went up again as he bent down and their lips slowly moved against each other finding the rhythm.

_Out here, nothing's clear, except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited this affair_

The pace built up, and soon her hands were tangled up in his hair. She was pressed up against him and small whimpers came from her mouth as he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. She opened eagerly, as soon as that taste – familiar but different hit – his hands were everywhere.

_You know there ain't no coming back when your still keep carrying the past you can't erase._

As his long fingers dragged their way up her clothed legs he gave a hiss of disapproval, she gave a small cry of apology, but was too busy kissing him to really care. He staggered backwards trying to move them and lift her at the same time. His unco-ordination and their combined eagerness to feel as much of each other as possible made him fall haphazardly onto his desk, scattering the desk lamp, papers, and pens.

Still kissing her slowly, he sat down on the desk pulling her with him. She ended up straddling him with her knees against the top of the desk leaving her to bend down and kiss him. She did so eagerly, while he reciprocated stroking the inners of her elbows with his thumbs, massaging the back of her head, pulling her top out of her jeans to feel the warm flesh of her spine.

A knock on the door forced them to part abruptly. "Mr Kaiba?" Roland's voice was apologetic and full of irritation. "I'm sorry but you have a call from the Chief of development."

They were breathing heavily; his hands were still on her back as he tried to regain himself and consciousness. Roland's voice called out again, "they said it was very important and was to be directed straight to you, per your own instructions."

* * *

_Kodak Theatre, USA. August 15__th_

After they had both stiffened, realising that the man that was developing the idea for getting rid of the dream-memories was calling, he had let go of her. She had slid off without preamble muttering something about sending it to her if it worked.

Roland had peered in as she strode out of his office, head held high. Both their eyes and his secretary's had followed her down the hall to the elegant elevator at the end where she slid in and avoided looking back at him. As the doors shut and the sound echoed through him.

Roland and his secretary had both looked back in at him, with his pens on the floor by his feet, paper scattered around and desk lamp tipped off and hanging precariously. His hair he could feel was completely dishevelled. His tie was loose, his blazer unbuttoned and blue shirt wrinkled as were his pants.

Roland had shut the door and was soon heard talking on the phone to the Chief explaining that his boss was currently unavailable.

Taking a sip of the water in front of him Seto recalled the day as one of the most unapologetically insane days of his life.

The singer was long gone by now, and the second course, Shrimp cocktails had been placed around on everyone's plate. Mokuba had declined and was munching upon one of the many breadsticks left on the table.

Not deigning to eat the sad excuse for seafood, Seto just sipped his water, trying to forget that not only had he slept well that night – no dreams at all, but had slept well for almost a week until the dreams had started again. To which he then found out that it could take years for his employee to create something to help him **effectively.**

He knew why he had slept so well, even an idiot could have figured it out. The thought of seeking her out to have weekly make-out sessions left a bitter taste in his mouth. Téa wasn't a whore, nor would he make her one.

He had spent nights locked up trying to find a solution to the problem, and yet every time the answer always came back to her. They hadn't spoken to each other since that June. Thankfully they had been so busy Mokuba hadn't mentioned the geek squad since the invitation that arrived for this gathering, one he knew was imperative to attend. Not only was it good to keep a good idea on the competition, but it was also a good idea to get a look at Téa. The dreams were becoming more and more potent, so much so he had even found himself dressing in his school uniform just so he could catch one glimpse of her.

In the midst of his musings the lights blacked out with a bam, it was like an elevator - an instant silencer. The quiet hush of the room was filled with excitement, Kaiba could hear something shuffling around above him, and could see blacked shadows upon the stage as things were set up.

Just as quickly as the lights had gone out a spotlight appeared onstage. The blonde hair was illuminated by light as she slowly raised her head and opened her eyes to reveal their colour – hazel. As soon as her eyes had opened music started.

It had a techno, sultry beat to it. It made Seto's hair raise on end and his eyes narrow.

"_Game over. There are no rules in this game."_

"…_except win… at any cost." _

The beat picked up making the girl do jagged quick moves as though she was a living puppet. Her hair swung out and around, her purple cloak followed her movements.

"How on earth can she walk in those boots?" Mokuba whispered with awe. Seto found himself wondering the same thing. They were the same dark purple, laced up to her knee, with large chunky wedge heels. Her skirt was made of black floaty material and ended at her knees when she stopped moving.

"I want that outfit." Joey looked up and down at the envious Mai and snorted. He panicked slightly when she turned to glare at him, "hey, hey chill out Mai." He turned red, "I just meant that… it wouldn't do you justice…" He trailed off into a whisper, red to match Mai's pink cheeks.

Kaiba smirked in amusement as she turned away to hide her smile while Wheeler looked downtrodden that he'd upset his girlfriend again. Joey caught him smirking and glared at him. Mirth decorating his features Kaiba turned back to the stage to see the girl belt out what seemed to be the chorus.

"_Game over…for now." _

As soon as the "now" had come down from is crescendo another spotlight broke in.

"_Winning the game is the only ruled allowed." _

Gasps filled Kaiba's ears but he could only hear one thing, as everyone craned their necks to look to the ceiling. There Téa sat rather precariously in the inside of a large golden hoop.

As she continued singing the hoop started to move around slightly, swinging her back and forth and around.

_  
"No more good luck, or tears from the crowd_."

"Guys! This is one of your best friends, why aren't you smiling! You do know she will be fine up there?" Mai's indignation as she looked around at the men of the table was justified, but wrong nevertheless. It wasn't the fact that she was high up and being swung around like a rag doll. It was what she was wearing that caused the shocked faces.

Her clothes were reminiscent of the dancers that had shimmied their way into the ancient Pharaohs birthday party celebrations. Her belly was bared except for the small dangly piece in her bellybutton, Kaiba could only hope it was fake. Her legs were mostly bare except for the sheer colourful fabric that hung down her legs, her top completely covered her breasts and hung off shoulders. "Those hair extensions suit her!" Kaiba disagreed with Rebecca. The suited Téana, but they didn't suit Téa.

Panic overwhelmed Kaiba and he shot a look at Pegasus who seemed to be enjoying the song and dance. He also seemed to revel in the awe when Duel monsters came up onto the screen behind the unnamed girl – to simulate the battle Téa and she were meant to be having. Pegasus if he knew about them would no doubt be looking at him idly with one of those infuriating, "ha I know all!" Kind of smirks.

"_You look around and find you've lost your team, you tried your best but you ran out of steam."_

Kaiba ignored the looks of fury he was getting from Joey, ones that confused Mai to no end. Rebecca was again trying to help a rather pale Yugi, unhelpfully. Duke and Tristan still looked green and avoided looking anywhere but each other and their plates.

The other girl began singing now, and cheers rose up from a table a few spots away, her smile broadened and she pointed a finger out there in glee making more cheers shout out.

Téa followed with her singing, Kaiba knew she wouldn't have expected anyone to shout out, however due to what she deemed the guys uselessness, Mai stood up and shouted her support for Téa, loudly.

"No wonder her and Joey like each other." Mokuba commented quietly to him. Despite his panic that Pegasus would know what was happening between him and Téa, he couldn't help but give a chuckle at what his brother had said.

"_It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game"_

Mokuba watched as his brother immediately stopped chuckling as the words Téa just sung went through him. For the past two minutes Mokuba had seen a myriad of emotions cross his brothers face ranging from panic, anger, shock, awe and something he was sure he was too young to understand. Now Mokuba could see nothing but stubbornness. He knew his brother well, he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone – unless they had done something to hurt his family, or their future. Mokuba turned back to the stage where Téa was being lowered to. She had never done anything to them – she had even saved his life! However she and Seto obviously had something against each other.

"_Is that all you got?"  
_

"_Come on!"  
_

"_Uh uh!"  
_

"_Bring it on!"_

By the looks of his brother, Mokuba was sure he'd bring whatever Téa seemed to have just unknowingly asked. Mokuba turned back to the now illuminated stage. The screen was bright and the fierce duel was almost at an end. His brothers fidgeting was getting worse.

"_Game. Over."_

As the room blacked out, the room burst into applause, it went on through the darkness and continued as the lights came back on and the curtains closed. Mokuba noticed his brothers absence immediately. He hadn't told Mokuba explicitly to do anything, so the young man assumed he would be back momentarily. He looked up at Yugi and noticed that he was smiling at the chair, the two caught each others eyes, "bathroom?" Yugi asked, Mokuba grinned, "either that or he's gone back to work."

The two shared a laugh and went back and accepted the offering of one of the four choices for their main meal.

* * *

The door opened silently like a wraith however Téa could see in her mirror the wraith wasn't the door; rather it was the person opening it. The person that had haunted her thoughts more than once recently. He took one long step in then closed the door behind him, she kept contact with his eyes through the mirror. He was wearing his signature black pants, long sleeved jersey and boots, his long blue trench was thrown over it.

She had changed in a large t-shirt, it went down to her knees and emblazoned on the front was her dancing studio's logo. Her hair was down from its confinements and curling over her cheeks. She had just finished removing her makeup.

The irony was not lost on the both of them. They kept eye-contact through the mirror. "Pegasus doesn't know."

He didn't move and she looked out of the mirror to take the earrings out of her ears, "it was nothing more that a coincidence."

The necklaces and bracelets followed the golden earrings; he was please to note that the decoration of her stomach was long gone. She still avoiding looking into the mirror – she didn't want to try his patience anymore. "I tried to get out of doing that particular part, but no-one else wanted to do it." She got a hold of her hair and twisted it up into a large bun, "and I really wanted a leading role, it was never meant to antagonise or embarrass you…"

She finger on the back of her neck made her stop talking. She hadn't even heard him approach. The pad of his thumb made its way slowly up and down the smooth skin of her neck making her breathing accelerate slightly. He reached up into her hair and removed the bun from its confinements. The extensions were well put in as they did not snag while he ran his hands through it.

She tried to avoid looking at the mirror to avoid his eyes. His familiarity with her was nerve-wracking. In a good way.

Memories flooded past her eyes of their past lives, the good, bad, sexual, intimate, angry, jealous, loving. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, he turned her gently and she allowed it.

They stood there for a minute, her afraid, him waiting. "I'm not angry." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"**Tease."**

Gasping in shock she raised her head to glare at him but she wasn't quick enough as he swooped down to kiss her passionately. He immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her cheek. It was as though he was afraid she would run away.

He needn't have worried.

_I've finally figured out whats mine_

They found their rhythm again; it was faster than their first kiss, filled with more promise as well. She was raised up uncomfortably on her tippy-toes, He hands moved up from where they were resting on his pectorals to his shoulders were she pressed down hard and wriggled upwards.

He stopped their kiss to look at her, his cheeks were red while her lips were swollen. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice was harsh – filled with impatience. She grinned, "nothing, I just wanted to get closer."

With that she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and this time initiated the kiss. She felt his smirk as he moved his hands to better accompany her, they roamed her lower back, never close enough to rub her behind.

Her hands left his shoulders and started to remove his jacket, making him pull back again to help her, one hand held her to him, the other was removed of the jacket, "hurry." Was all she whispered and to that he groaned. He set her feet back down on the floor, she looked at him, hunger evident.

He stopped in the middle of taking off his boots to kiss her again. It was sloppy and rushed but they didn't care. He toed off his shoes, forgetting about the laces for once, only to break apart again to take their shirts off.

They didn't stop to look at each other. The feeling on flesh on flesh was too important. They became more adventurous now. Her mouth moved to his neck, while his moved down towards the covered mounds of her breasts. Her hands undid his belt buckle and zipper while he just pulled the bra down not even bothering to undo it.

It didn't matter if anyone could hear them or not. All that mattered was each other. Their whispered murmurs of each others names, cries from Téa when he licked her nipples and exhalation of breath from Seto when her hands brushed his cock.

He lowered her to the carpeted floor of her dressing room, almost ripping her underwear off. She eagerly sat up to push his pants and boxers off. Her legs opened obligingly – no memory had ever made either of them so ready. As he entered her quickly a squeak emitted from her, one that he recognised as different.

From the moment they had started this was the first time he had really stopped to look her in the face. Her hair was fanned out, her eyes sparkling and mouth red like a cherry. She was smiling. Her hands rubbed up and down his arms soothingly, urging him to continue. Impatience forgotten now that he was inside of her, he moved slowly. Their muscles contracted together and he couldn't help but give a small cry of pleasure.

Now that they were joined the anxiety to just be as close as possible was gone. Haste was not needed; all that mattered was each other. He set the pace, it was slow and unhurried – they wanted to keep this moment. She rose up to meet him, when he hit a particular spot her eyes would roll back and she would let out a moan.

"Seto." It was a whispered call of his name and she let go and tumbled headfirst into oblivion. He bent down to kiss her gently as he felt something building, he could feel himself wanting it, the glorious triumph that awaited their efforts. Their pace increased, he wanted to see that look on her face again, the one of pure happiness and pleasure.

He heard nothing but her whimpers of his name and other incoherent words. She clutched at his upper arms and she gave out one last cry and arched up against him. He felt himself stiffen and let out a groan of his own as all his strength left him with the force of his climax.

He braced himself against his arms as she let go of him and let herself flop to the carpeted floor. Perspiration dotted their bodies. He watched her breathing slowly return to normal before she met his eyes. A small smile graced her lips she wriggled out from him. Seto rose and moved into a sitting position while Téa moved to sit in his lap.

Neither of them said anything as she stroked his face and messy hair. She kissed him lightly and he allowed her to cuddle back into him. He savoured this. He didn't want it to end.

_I think about why I'm alone by myself, no one else to explain how far do I go. No one knows._

* * *

Slight edit: 27/03/10.


	3. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Nor any of its affiliates.

**Destiny**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was not Ishizu Ishtars sort of man. He was far too cynical for her tastes; he was also far too obsessive with anything. To be his woman one would have to be willing to either sacrifice a whole lot – Or the woman he loved would have him wrapped around her little finger, secretly. She already knew she didn't like trying to control the future. Why would controlling someone else be any better?

He was brilliant, Ishizu would give him that. The minute they had met late that night she had been on her guard. She was relatively smart also but she knew she could not win against the young businessman. He was good looking, it was a shame he was such a harsh, fanatical sort of person – she could have imagined setting her cap for him. It was too bad she was far too in love with Odion to even bother trying.

While their relationship wouldn't have lasted, the perks of being with such a rich man would have made up for the future disappointment. She had watched the purple cloaked young man leave, almost imagining the rampaging thoughts going through his mind.

_I will become the greatest/Kaiba/Battle City/Rare hunters/Breakfast/Mokuba/Obelisk_

He was stronger than most people gave him credit for. Looking after his brother, dealing with growing up and its effects not only for his brother but for himself, especially under the tyranny of his stepfather. Running a company, with a ruthless but fair hand was something, in this day in age, very difficult to do.

Ishizu touched her bare throat, remembering a time where she could see snippets of the future. She also remembered choosing, perhaps wisely, not to show Kaiba a certain memory that fateful night. One that had haunted her past, present and future for over a thousand years.

She still didn't regret it, after all the events that had happened. The grand opening of the Duelling School had now begun; she had been invited along with her brother. Odion had volunteered to stay behind and look after their children. And so here she stood, in the middle of the courtyard watching children and teenagers of all ages greeting each other.

She smiled thinly; they all had so much hope for themselves. She noticed a tall boy, already dressed in his uniform. Many were crowded around him, begging for autographs and private lessons. Her smile turned into a smirk, she had seen this boy duel.

He was nothing.

Another shriek rang out and she turned slowly, and there they stood. The champions. She smiled fondly as Malik and Yugi shook hands, while the exuberant blonde patted him on the back. Three of the four whom she considered top duellists. The other was probably planning something over-the-top. As usual.

Slowly she walked forward and was greeted, less rowdily than her brother, thankfully. She said little but thanked Yugi for his well wishes for her children. Ishizu looked around and noticed that out of the group of teenagers, now young adults. Only one was missing.

She looked back up at the podium as another cheer rose up and there he stood the fourth out of the lot.

Seto Kaiba.

He looked terrible. Tired, and she could see the tension in his body. A tension she had only seen when he had been duelling. A silent rage.

He knew _she_ wasn't here.

Ishizu smiled as he gave a rousing, albeit overly dramatic speech. It had been about two years since all of them had seen each other – in Egypt. When the rest of them had come back from the past she had known what they would have seen. It had been amusing to watch the lot of them squirm.

Shadi had appeared to her a little while afterwards and had told her not to do anything. She had told him she could not, nor would she want to. Watching the love affair play out was something she had waited for almost her whole life.

Despite all her pragmatism Ishizu was still a hopeless romantic. After all, she had married beneath her – albeit her father was unable to stop her – yet she still considered it romantic.

And yet here she stood, waiting for something that still hadn't come. Instead of getting an invitation to their wedding all she got was an invitation to the opening of the Kaiba Duelling Academy.

Her irritation was beginning to grow. The two of them were meant for each other! It had been pre-determined since the beginning of time. And yet here they were, years and years later. Chance after chance given! And still! Zip.

Avoiding gnashing her teeth as Kaiba left the podium; she slowly slipped away from her brother murmuring that she was just going to the bathroom. Quietly Ishizu sneaked around the mass of excited children who were arguing over who would be the first to challenge The King of Games or Seto Kaiba.

Still use to the shadows, she used them to stealthily slip through them unseen. Avoiding all of Kaiba's security with trained ease she turned the corner and stopped abruptly. Someone had already beaten her to Kaiba.

She quickly hid her body behind one of what she assumed would be classrooms and listened intently.

"…appreciate it very much."

Ishizu heard Kaiba mumble something and leaned in further, still carefully hiding herself from the two rival's conversation."

"…appreciate it my ass!" Kaiba whirled around quickly to glare Yugi in the face. The King of games could see the tired bags under eyes more prominently than usual. He had always been busy; however this tiredness was not due to the amount of work he had put in. It was due to what he didn't have.

And what he needed.

"I told her, I wouldn't give up. Not until she talks to me, and lets me talk to her – you can tell her that."

"No." The deep voice of Yugi made Ishizu smiled. The Pharaoh had been a greater input into Yugi's life than everyone had previously thought.

Kaiba hissed at him with frustration and clenched his face to stop himself from picking him up at the neck. "You won't tell me where she is, she doesn't want me to send her anything so now, she'll get everything through you."

"I will not be your little messenger boy Kaiba. She wants nothing but to be left alone. Can't you-"

"Impossible!"

The loud explosion of anger from the elder Kaiba brother made both Yugi and Ishizu start a little.

His seething anger calmed slightly. "Impossible. It's impossible. So I would _appreciate _it, if you would give her my message."

Resignation filtered Yugi's facial feature. "Why can't you tell her yourself? You know her address, you send her things. Just go and see her!"

Kaiba shook his head, pain filling his features. "I know her P.O box. However where she physically lives is still a mystery to me. Otherwise I would have."

Yugi snorted with derision. "Rubbish. I can see right through that Kaiba." The two titans glared at each other. "You're one of the most powerful people in the world, if anyone can find her it's you. I know you've found her. What I don't know is why you're not going to talk to her. It is your-"

"I _get it_ Yugi." His anger came back and the long fingers clenched again. "Don't forget_ I_ was there."

Kaiba smirked as Yugi glared at him. It was a sore spot for the King of Games. He still didn't know the full story. None but the two did.

"Is it just one of your sick power games?" Kaiba's smirk fell. "You keep reminding her of you. Keeping her from being able to accept anyone else because she can't forget you. You let her endure your fate as well. If you keep torturing her you think eventually she'll come to you, and then you will hold all the power. Is that it Kaiba?"

The silence was overwhelming, the warm breeze flew between the two men making a few strands of their hair and clothes blow haphazardly. Glaring each other down neither of them moved. "Where is she?!" His voice was quiet, but full of potent anger.

Yugi's eyes widened with shock. "You honestly don't-"

"Look at me Yugi!" The younger boy stopped talking. He looked over his rival before meeting his eyes once again. "Do I look like I know where she is?"

Yugi didn't answer that.

"You were right about one thing. I do have the resources, enough to find her, ten times over! I could find her in an instant." He swallowed visibly, fists clenching and unclenching. "She has not expressedly asked me to find her, so I have not done that."

Shock filled Yugi as Kaiba kept speaking. "If I was allowed to know where she was, you can be assured I would do everything to make sure that our torment would end – something _you _could never understand."

The anger had slowly built once again. And the infamous finger came out to point at him, "so stop standing there in all your righteous duty and either tell me where the hell Téa is, or get out my sight. Because I don't need you telling me what I already know Yugi."

Yugi looked down at the ground, "she doesn't want me to tell you."

Still behind the building Ishizu watched the two of them. She bit her lip with sympathy for the two of them. Why she was being so stubborn Ishizu didn't know. But if it had lasted this long Ishizu supposed maybe, just maybe there was a good enough reason to defy fate.

"Then duel me."

Both Yugi and Ishizu looked at the CEO in shock. He looked utterly serious. "Kaiba…" Yugi started to speak but was cut off.

"Duel me for it. Should I win you will tell me where she is."

It was few moments before Yugi smirked making Kaiba frown, "what's the point Kaiba?" The taunt was not lost on Seto and he snarled loudly.

"Do not mock me you prissy little geek! I don't care if you are the greatest duellist anyone has ever seen. I've got nothing to lose and _everything_ to gain." Kaiba smirked. "Or maybe that's why you don't want to duel me. You already know that."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "You can't beat me Kaiba."

His smirk widened, "I've done it before Yugi."

Ishizu jumped as a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She turned to see her brother smiling at her. "You shouldn't eavesdrop sister."

She smiled guiltily. "It's been over millennia, they've been stopped each and every way imaginable. Is it such a trial to ask for those two souls to be together?"

Malik smiled and brought her into a hug, "is it really something for you to ask?"

Ishizu knew the answer to that. _No it wasn't_. The relationship between Téa Gardner and Seto Kaiba had nothing to do with anyone, the two of them had made that succintly clear. Ishizu felt the wind pick up as the duel started to take place.

Ishizu closed her eyes; she didn't need to see something she had already witnessed.

_Destiny unfolding_

* * *

End.

This is just a small interlude that I wrote in the holidays. Why? Probably because of the idea of destiny. I continually re-watched Yu Gi Oh! And the theme of destiny kept popping up for the Pharaoh, and as much as I like him, is as much as I like Seto and Téa together so I thought: If it really was destiny for Seto and Atem to duel, well why not write a romance of the like (Seto/Téa) of course. Then I thought HEY! Why not add it to your time series. Voila! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm a bit iffy about the ending, so I may eventually change it, if I feel something better comes up.

I have not started the last arc of the story yet, school is kicking me something chronic. I implore you, to all those who enjoyed if there is anything you wish to have happened, not happen, etc etc, do not hesistate to yell it at me. I hear it works :D


	4. ApologyAuthors Note

To all those who like this story and (sorry to toot my own horn) who wait for the last and conclusive chapter of this series. I AM SO SORRY.

I have not forgotten this, but I did not realise how long it had been. This has now become my first priority and I will do my utmost to write a little bit of it each day. I cannot give you a definite time as to when this will be finished. It's not fair to you. But rest assured I have never forgotten and I will never NOT finish something.

To those who have noticed, I have taken down Present and Destiny as one-shots and combined them with Past to make this a potential four chapter story. It also makes it easier for new readers.

Again, I really am sorry, I feel terrible. I know Anzu/Kaiba is a small fandom, with even fewer writers and when you find an okay fic that you really want to know the ending to, it can be irritating when said author/ress keeps saying she/he with post but then ten years go by and bam. Suddenly you don't care anymore. So to end my frantic apologetic rant, thanks to those who review and still enjoy this pairing :D

This chapter/apology will eventually be replaced with the real thing, or the 'Future' chapter.

Redenzione.


End file.
